Dora's 14th Birthday: The Final Chapter
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: No Spoilers for this one gentlemen.


Chapter 3:

Dora and Jesus's Family Fun Time

Jesus had an extremely rocky start when it came to endurance, Dora's fat blowjob lips were too much for Jesus to handle as a small child, Dora had mastered the arts of the Blowjob. She wrapped her tongue around Jesus's dick and did a spiral movement around the edge which always succeeded in making Jesus explode almost instantly, except this time Jesus had been going for 10 seconds straight without cumming to Dora's tongue technique. But that was his current limit, and even though it might be only 10 seconds by Dora, Jesus could now resist ejaculating to the average woman for 12 hours, and with alpha women such as iCarly he could last up to 4. Jesus FPS power level had increased by a terrifying amount, and the sounds that his dick made when he pleasured himself could deafen any normal human being. Jesus average fps level had become almost immeasurable, having achieved an average of 3000, and at times could reach up to 3200, but he still could not reach 4000 fps. When Jesus pleasured himself the smell of burning oxygen surrounded the air the heat that his dick could produce would literally melt the average human hand but Jesus hand had become so calloused from the force that his cum would hit his hand and he would be able to propel himself backwards like a rocket. He had learned the ability to suck his own dick he did 1000 sit ups per day to teach his body to suck his own dick. He would suck himself off nut and the nut would nut again it was an endless cycle and by the end of it his cum would become as hot as lava, and when he spat it out it flew and melted the ground below him turning the dirt into glass. Jesus had also gained a hot 12 pack that aroused even Dora, who had seen dicks the size of planets.

Shrek and Diego peaked in through the dogos window and saw doras mouth reaching down onto Jesus's colossal monster cock. His dick was wet with Dora's body fluids her fat blowjob lips reached down the colossal monster she started choking at halfway Jesus heard a slight croak but dora had taught her body that a croak is a synonym for deeper. She reached further down, her blowjob lips intercepted his balls. She pushed her mouth past what is humanly possible. Her lips grabbed Jesus balls and stuffed them up her mouth her head had become the shape of diegos dick as if a curved tree was stuffed into her head. She then started releasing spit onto his dick it was like a pool of gooey wet spit dora then blew into Jesus dick hole and it started inflating. She had learned the ability to make someone instantly nut by helping the nerves inside his dick. But Jesus could even resist the urge to nut even when she was manipulating her brain waves to make every muscle of his body want to ejaculate, but still only for 10 seconds. But right now Jesus was on a 15 second record, and Dora's tongue was getting more and more furious. Jesus was about to bust a nut that could've flooded the philippines for the 30th time, luckily enough Uranus's surface swallowed it up as if it was a sponge, almost as if it was actually an anus. Jesus lasted 2 more seconds, having broken his record of 10 seconds and having achieved even more resistance than before, he finally nutted.

Jesus nutted so hard that his dick slowly and slowly got smaller until it looked like a popped balloon, and eventually it became as flat as paper, it looked like a really long strip of bubble wrap except it had no bubbles left in it, it slowly started to grow again once the semen started slowly regenerating, Jesus lost consciousness from the amount of sudden pleasure he had felt, and at that moment, that one moment in which Jesus was the most vulnerable he had ever been, Donkey Kong came out through a portal.

A blue portal appeared standing in front of the gang out of it came Donkey Kong wearing a golden condom dora screamed she realised he had gained access to the Infinity Condom. It was filled with 4 jars of nut were on the condom each was a different color, there were 2 missing places to fit jars one was for shrek and the other was for Jesus. If Donkey Kong fills the Infinity condom he would have the ability to control everyone's dicks and pussys and he can stop time. Donkey Kong walks toward Dora and Jesus with his dick dragging out of the portal. Donkey Kong was slowly approaching Jesus in his weakened state. Dora naruto runs and then jumps in front of Donkey Kong runs up the dora and gives him a really hard fist into her vagina. Donkey Kong speaks with his monotone voice "Your home" jesus responds "yes it once was". Donkey kong rips his fist out of dora's body, dora screams in pain but in fear of Jesus getting hurt she stays standing trying to hold on that slight pit of pleasure that, that felt like. Jesus was still unconscious, and to protect him diego and shrek stood up and pushed in front of them to protect the one man that can kill donkey kong. All they had to do was keep Donkey Kong busy until Jesus had completely regenerated. Diego and Shrek didn't even wait a second before attacking, the twisted their dicks into a knot and started spinning extremely fast「DOUBLE DICK DELUXE」shouted the two daddies. Donkey Kong responded to their deadly attack by using the improvised move「TURBO TUNNEL」Donkey Kong bends over and spreads his asshole and mouth as wide as possible. The drill that was their intertwined dicks goes up Donkey Kong's ass and right out his mouth. The two dads ran straight into a wall, having expected their synchronised move to land, but they didn't hesitate before getting up again, this time Diego used his dick to launch Shrek towards Donkey Kong, while Diego instead would instantly move behind him so quickly it looked as if he teleported. Donkey Kong quickly reacted to their pincer attack and jumped upwards and dodged it, which he then followed up by helicoptering his dick while facing up to slam into the ground and smash Diego and Shrek. Donkey Kong jumped up into the air he spun his dick into the air and smashed it into the ground with 「HAMMER DICK」Diego and Shrek were able to dodge the initial attack, but once Donkey Kong landed on the ground he followed up his attack with one of his many ultimate attacks, the「SPERM SEA」. By violently nutting into the surface of Uranus he was able to create a tsunami of cum that was almost as tall as King Kong's flaccid cock. Shrek and Diego had no way of escaping this attack, so they came together and formed the most rigid sperm shield they could around the both of them. The shield was so strong that not even the 9/11 plane traveling at mach speed could dent it. Then, the wave descended upon the two loyal husbands, and once it collided with the ground the acidic substance that was Donkey Kong's sperm burned through the surface of uranus until only half of it remained, the only area that was not burned was the one cloaked by Diego and Shrek's sperm shield.

Once all the steam that the tsunami had caused cleared Diego and Shrek saw Donkey Kong floating above them, looking at them menacingly. "I'm glad I was able to catch up to you both before Jesus managed to get stronger, I could feel his fps level rising across galaxies, and I decided that I should deal with him as soon as possible." Jesus, who was thousands of kilometers down from the thin platform that Shrek and Diego stood on, was still unconscious was being protected by his mother, who once seeing her ogre boyfriend she learned to transform into her sexy ogre form yet again, and used the thick and layered skin to protect Jesus from the acidic substance. Her body was quickly regenerating and was again transforming into her human form, but Diego and Shrek could sense that their wife was in a lot of pain. But at the same time they had no idea what they could do, they had been completely cornered by the monster that was Donkey Kong. Diego and Shrek just noticed that Donkey Kong had grown a new dick, this wasn't ThePunisher6000. His cock looked completely different, as if he had grown another one after the destruction of his old one. As if Donkey Kong knew what they were thinking, he explained what had taken place between their 1st and 2nd encounter. "While me and that snake Dora were married, she was extremely bored for the first few months we were together. Even though ThePunisher6000 was the best dick in the world at the time, and could pleasure her in every way she could possibly wanted, the dick lacked the passion that your dicks had. She yearned to feel that passion again, so as a solution my dick was remodeled, the cybernetics removed as they had reached the peak of technology. But that power wasn't enough, a natural-born dick doesn't have the same limits of an artificial one, the only thing that my dick kept were its old arms, which had now become a part of my body and were no longer artificial. And by constantly lifting weights, by doing press ups using my nuts. My dick grew to the extent that it is today." Shrek and Diego now realized that Donkey Kong wasn't floating, but instead he was using his dick to stand before them, and the most terrifying part was that the dick was flaccid, otherwise he wouldn't be able to point it downwards like he was right now. Shrek and Diego didn't know what to do or say, they had been completely overpowered be the all mighty Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong had shown an obvious superiority in masculinity, Shrek and Diego felt ashamed and foolish to think that their tiny dicks could ever compare to the new and improved Punisher36000.

Jesus soon came back into consciousness, and the first thing he saw was his mother cradling him in her arms, with her perfect body. It didn't take long for Jesus to get hard again despite having nutted almost every single body fluid that was ever inside of him. Jesus's dick was only half of what it was before, so he knew very well that Donkey Kong was out of his league, but he needed to do something to save his handsome fathers. Donkey Kong was just about ready to finish them off, he spoke."As a sign of respect I will now show you what the true extent of my powers really are." Donkey Kong then jumped down on the same platform that Diego and Shrek stood on, they both prepared to defend themselves, but then Donkey Kong started spinning his dick in circles. It spun faster and faster until it started breaking the sound barrier, it was moving so fast that the average human's eye wouldn't even be able to detect such movement. "What the fu-" Diego was about to finish what he was saying, but then time itself stopped. Diego and Shrek were completely unable to move, but they could see everything that was happening in front of them and they saw Donkey Kong grabbing both their wife and their son with his huge furry monkey dick. Both of them were screaming on the inside, the only thing they could do at the moment was think, but they couldn't move a muscle, they felt helpless against the powerhouse that Donkey Kong was. Jesus and Dora didn't fully understand what was happening to them nothing had happened yet, Donkey Kong had made sure that Shrek and Diego were able to see their family die. They stood in front of Diego and Shrek, "You will witness what happens to those who come against me, I will deliver a swift execution to both of your beloved friends, and they'll die before they even knew they were dead." At that moment, Jesus's finger twitched.

Donkey Kong jumped in fear of being attacked, he had never been more afraid in his life. Was he imagining things? Was his dick spin not powerful enough yet? He hadn't practiced this move for long, so that was a possibility. Time started moving again, Donkey Kong was only able to stop time for a short amount of time, as of right now 10 seconds was his current limit. Donkey Kong shouted at Jesus, completely enraged. "How could you move inside of my stopped time, you motherfucker?!" Jesus didn't respond to his vile remark, instead he just gave him a cold stare. "Did you move or not you son of a bi-" Diego and Shrek couldn't stand by and listen to Donkey Kong disrespect women to such an extent, they pincer attacked him from both sides and this time their attack landed, Donkey Kong was caught in between their humongous dicks, he struggled and struggled but then he was flung all the way back to earth, only for donkey kong to pogo stick back to Uranus ina mere second. But that second wasn't fast enough, already the Explora bloodline started pogo sticking across galaxies, trying to get farther and farther away from the monster that was Donkey Kong, but their means of travel weren't efficient enough, Donkey Kong had already caught up to them. In a sheer moment of panic, Diego unlocked that power he had used a long time ago, but he knew that still wasn't enough, instead of fighting back the monkey he opened a portal to a place all the way at the edge of the universe using his cum. The family quickly entered the portal, but they were too late.

Donkey Kong at the last second had grabbed Dora by the pussy right before the portal closed behind the family, and as Diego, Shrek, and Jesus all turned around in horror Donkey Kong gave them a look that reeked of triumph, but also anger. His look told the Explora family that they were going to be chased down all the way to the ends of this universe, maybe even multiple dimensions. But they also knew that Dora was a strong independent woman, and that she could wait for when they were ready to face Donkey Kong again. The portal had closed, and what they found behind it was a beautiful place, devoid of life, but still beautiful, there was no sound, they couldn't even hear birds chirping. "Look!" said Shrek, he was pointing to a far off place, and they could vaguely make out the shape of a donkey in the distance.

(Thanos Music)

The End


End file.
